Seddie Valentine's Day
by unicorn of fire
Summary: Little smutty fic for Valentines day. *Warning. Contains light bdsm* Seddie, a tad Sibby, and even less Srad.


It was Valentine 's Day and I wanted to show Sam who was boss. She had been rebelling quite often, tired of being told what to do. But I loved it.

We had dawdled in some BDSM for some time before entering into a complete 24/7 relationship. We had been in that relationship for a good part of two years. Her code word was red, her favorite color.

Sam was now tied to the four posts of the bed, back lying down. She was blindfolded that way she couldn't who was fucking her.

I called in Gibby and Brad who were already naked and ready for some action. They knew the rules already. No kissing on the mouth, hold as long as you can, do not reveal your identities, fuck her everywhere, and she was on the pill so it was okay to cum inside her.

I pulled out my hard cock. All ready to push into Sam. I motioned for Gibby to go wherever he wanted to.

He went straight for her mouth. Probably trying to get back at her for all the mean things she had said about him. He had a long dick, and was pushing in far enough to choke. He grabbed her hair and started to move her head up and down forcefully.

Brad got under Sam and poured a good deal of lube before slowly pushing his way into her butt. She moaned in pain and pleasure. He bounced her up and down, clenching his mouth to keep from groaning and reveal himself. Her ass was tight, having only been penetrated a few times.

I took her pussy. I coated my dick with her fluid before teasing my full length into her; hearing her cry out. It was exhilarating. I started to pump in and out, felling her warmth and wetness around me. As I grunted I shouted out,

"Don't you dare fucking cum until I tell you Sam."

Soon screams of pleasure were coming out of her mouth. She couldn't hold up much longer but I didn't care. Now all her holes were filled. I watched her gasp for air as Gibby plunged his dick back in her. Brad was still moving her up and down, omitting grunts next to her ear.

I could feel Sam starting to clench around me, so I knew she was close. I used my fingers to roll her clit around, causing Sam to gasp,

When Gibby had taken his member out Sam asked, "Please Master can I cum?"

"No," Was my simple reply. "Keep begging."

"Please!"

"No." Arugh the reply from Sam because Gibby had forced his entire length into her mouth; choking her. I watched as saliva dripped out of her filled mouth onto the pillow beneath her. As you may imagine, it was quite the turn on.

Then Gibby moved on to her tits, squishing them around his dick. Apparently Sam had been craving being touched on her boobs, because as soon as Gibby started fucking those, Sam clenched around my dick much tighter.

"Please! I need to cum!"

"Then hold it in." Apparently she was unable to, and her cum pushed me out of her. I motioned for Gibby and Brad to stop and pull out of her.

"Little whore. Can't even obey one command."

"I'm sorry Sir," she stuttered.

"You will be punished." She gulped. "You will get to know who is fucking you." I took off the blindfold knowing that she would be embarrassed and angered by the sight of Gibby and Brad. I motioned towards them. "Gibby choked you and fucked your tits. And Brad fucked your ass hole." I leaned in and whispered. "He stretched your ass and there is nothing you can do about it."

I untied her and lead her to the bath portion of the room, and turned on the cold water. Once it was sufficiently cold, turned on the shower head.

Lifting up her arms I proceeded to chain them to shackles on the wall. With the shower head turned to a very high level (It was a showerhead made for this) I started to spray Sam's enlarged and sensitive clit. She moaned and yelped in pleasure and pain. With my other hand, I stuck two fingers into her; jamming in and out.

I motioned to Brad to take her head because Gibby had gotten it earlier.

After a minute or two, Sam started to arch her back as much as possible, trying to get more. I knew she was about to cum. "Hold it in." She looked at me pleadingly. After a while, her eyes started to roll to the back for her head. I knew she must be very close now. "Okay cum."

I rode her orgasm, pushing another finger into her. Damn she was tight. She moaned shakily as I continued to push her walls.

Soon she started clenching again. Not that she was about to have an orgasm, but because it was starting to hurt. She had a sensitive clit and since it was puffed up, it hurt even more. I smirked. She was about to feel some pain.

Since Gibby was in the corner jacking off, I told him to force Sam to do it for him.

I heard a loud moan come from Brad, so I said,

"Open your mouth Sam and take it."

Cum fell all over her face and breasts. However most did get into her mouth and since I wanted to watch cum drip out of her mouth I said,

"Keep that fucking mouth open until I tell you to close." After a minuet, cum and spit had slowly started to drip out of her mouth so I let her close it.

"Eat it." I ordered. After she had, I looked to Brad and motioned for him to come back over. "Suck him clean." She did as told but seemed very reluctant to do so. Then Brad left because he was done. But Gibby wasn't.

"Can I take over?" He asked me, pointing to the jet stream. "Sure thing," I said, handing him the jet. "Let me know if you want to change her position."

He smirked at Sam who had a slight look of disgust on her face. "So now you do what I want, Sam. All those years of torturing me didn't really pay off now did it?" He shoved his long member fully into her. And she wanted to moan. I could tell because she had her lips sealed shut. Not giving Gibby that satisfaction of him pleasing her.

"I know you like it Sam. You're so damn wet little slut." He turned to me as if asking if he had crossed a line. I shook my head to let him know that he was alright.

He moved the shower head away but brought her hips up to meet his. "Look at your pussy. Being fucked by my big dick. Look at it!" He shouted when she had refused. "Open your mouth. I want to hear you moan." Sam slowly obeyed his order. He jammed into her and I heard a sloshing sound. This was defiantly turning her on.

Soon the air was being filled with her moans as Gibby continued to push in and out of her. Meanwhile I stuck my dick into her mouth and she caressed my balls. "Suck me dry." I commanded.

"Yes master," was her muddled reply.

Gibby moved his hips to get at a straighter angle causing Sam throw her head back to hit the wall behind her in pleasure. "Can I cum master?" she asked me.

"Ask the one who's fucking you." Sam turned her head to look at Gibby with a frantic expression.

"Can I cum?" She begged.

"Can I cum what?" Gibby replied.

Sam swallowed her pride and choked out "Can I cum Master?"

"Sure thing," Gibby smiled at her with fake pity. He continued to pump in and out as she orgasmed. "Damn you are tight," he screamed. "I'm cumming!"

A few minutes later when Gibby and Sam had recovered, I made Gibby leave since he was out.

That left me and Sam.

I took off her cuffs and lead her to a bed.

"Come out of it darling." I kissed her. That line was for her to come out of the slave role, and for me to come out of the master one.

"Happy Valentine's day baby," I whispered in her ear. "I love you. And I know you hated Gibby and Brad being here but I'm the master."

After turning away for a moment she said, "I know. I love you to baby."

I leaned down a kissed her but she turned me over. "I want to be on top."

"Okay baby doll." She scrunched up her nose at the nickname and stuck out her tongue. I took advantage of that and stuck out my tongue to touch hers. Then I moved my head up to suck it. I bit her bottom lip and earned a moan.

Sam took initiative of the situation and flicked my ear and as a result I threw my head back, moaning.

After a few minutes of making out, Sam raked her nail over my torso and gently tweaked my left nipple, making me cry out.

Then she moved down and straddled me, moving her hips against me. The friction was too much. I needed her. "Sam, please stop teasing me." I stuttered.

As my answer Sam started to position herself on top of me; slowly moving up and down before sitting down on me.

My groans mixed in with her mews, and the whole room seemed musky.

The sound of her hips hitting mine was too much to bear. I felt a release needed. "Fuck Sam I'm cuming!"

Sam continued to ride me all throughout my orgasm, and when I was done, she orgasmed too. High pitched shrieks filled the air as Sam orgasmed. Then she fell on top of me and gave me a light kiss. "Happy Valentine's day. I love you."

"I love you too." I just wrapped my arms around her and held her there until we fell asleep.

 **A/N I hope you enjoined reading as much as I did writing! I was going to post a more romantic fic but not being accustomed to writing romantic smut, I decided to go with this.**

 **Please review and tell me if I did well! And Happy Valentine's Day to you.**


End file.
